Humongous Chicken
Humongous Chicken is an antagonist in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, who pestered Elmo as he tries to get to Huxley's castle to retrieve his stolen blanket. He was performed/voiced by Dave Goelz. Biography Humongous Chicken was sent by Huxley to defeat Elmo and mistakes Elmo for a worm. However, upon hearing Elmo sing "I'm a Little Teapot" to prove that he isn't a worm, the Humongous Chicken then thinks that Elmo is a teapot and declares that he can't have tea. He hasn't had his din-din yet and then tosses Elmo off the tree branch. The chicken is a normal-sized hand puppet, but is superimposed over the landscape to appear bigger. He is one of Dave Goelz's few Sesame characters. Humongous Chicken was a hero on the episode "Super Chicken" to help with situations as a super hero, but on part of that episode, he becomes greedy enough to selfishly eat all of the popcorn out of children's bags and the bowl as well so that way there isn't any popcorn left and insults towards everyone including Super Grover. The vicious behavior for the chicken where the chicken is out of control is not like the behavior he engaged towards Elmo in his prototype appearance. Birdwalk Empire on the other hand is in a team of chickens to fight with the ducks on how they walk and what they're speeches are until that situation against these things have been handled by Agent Van Cuckoo to make them do it together and fairly. While not nearly evil on the Elmo the Musical sketch "Bird the Musical" for the song "Play Ball" and after he catches Mama Bird's egg, he confuses Elmo into thinking that egg is a baseball even though not fooled that it is oval shaped and the baseball is round. He then gives her egg back after the chicken player sorts it out. A similar variation of the puppet has later been used on Sesame Street, such as for Super Chicken (with feminine eyelids). It has subsequently been used for multiple other characters on Sesamstrasse. The variant without the eyelids can also be found on Elmo the Musical and on The Furchester Hotel. Gallery Image:ElmoHumongousChicken.png Character.superchicken.jpg|as "Super Chicken". bandicam 2015-06-07 20-52-15-427.png bandicam 2015-06-07 20-52-29-795.png|Humongous Chicken eats all the popcorn out of the bowl. bandicam 2015-06-07 21-00-46-450.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-13h13m00s227.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-13h14m13s182.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-13h14m24s42.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-13h17m11s174.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-13h17m21s24.png vlcsnap-2015-04-10-13h17m49s47.png Sesame Street general channel banner.jpg|Humongous Chicken seen on the bottom of the channel's banner for YouTube. Note that it is almost opaque with mint coloring. vlcsnap-2015-12-13-10h56m40s839.png vlcsnap-2015-12-13-10h59m17s502.png|Humongous Chicken holding Mama Bird's egg. He claims the egg is a baseball to sow confusion on Elmo (who isn't fooled about the egg as a baseball). vlcsnap-2015-12-13-10h58m41s870.png|Humongous Chicken attempts to throw the egg to the bird players, but Elmo interrupts it. vlcsnap-2015-12-13-11h00m49s584.png|The player chicken reveals the truth after giving him the baseball to compare which one is baseball by shape and then gives up the egg and uses the baseball instead. vlcsnap-2015-12-13-11h00m59s238.png Navigation Category:Animals Category:Dimwits Category:Muppet Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Amoral Category:Greedy Category:Extravagant Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Karma Houdini Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Fantasy Villains